Now and forever
by Arnica
Summary: Set in the future of the Untittled AU, Massi, all that kept Sirius and Remus together through the darker parts of Sirius' past is dead and they are falling apart and dying slowly.


A/N: Okay, because the longer story that introduces Massi wouldn't post, let it be known that she was also a maruder, nicknamed Savior. She was part of a menage with Remus and Sirius. They shared a flatin london, and now she's dead. Now that the Upload page is working for me again, look for it to come soon.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Massi. Honestly, that's about all. I mean, J.C. from N*sync owns Now and forever (oh, that was painful by the way, puting in N*sync stuff) and if you don't know who really owns Sirius and Remus, I am ashamed of you. Sirius and Remus have laid claim to My's stuff, so as you can, see this leaves me only her and she's dead.  
Do I even have anything in here now? lol  
  
Now and forever.  
  
  
Remus frowned as he walked by the den. Sirius was strumming on the guitar again. Massi's guitar. Remus' hand strayed to the ornate silver bangle around his wrist. It had been Massi's as well.  
" Sirius? Do," He cleared his throat and moved his left wrist from his sight. " Do you want breakfast?" For a moment there was no ansewer, only a continued progression of chords. Sirius was ignoring him again. Then he was in the door, haggard and empty, a third of what he was. They both should have been two thirds of who they were. They were each a third alone.  
" Not hungry." He muttered. Remus stared at the chain around his neck. The delicate gold ring on the thin chain, ruby glinting in the morning sun light. He closed his eyes as the script on the side burned them with memories.  
Savior.  
Massiah.  
Massi.  
When he opened them again, Sirius held the ring possessively in his hand, clasping it to his chest. It boiled inside him, anger, indignance, pain.  
" I'm not going to take the fucking ring." Their eyes met. He had never cursed Sirius. Had teasingly called him a name or two, but never, in their relationship, had he cursed him. Sirius narrowed his eyes. They were black and hard and empty of anything but anger.  
" You couldn't take it from me if you tried." He challanged. Remus growled low in his throat. Sirius knew more than to provoke him during the full moon.  
" Get out of my sight."  
And Sirius was gone.  
  
" I'm sorry!"  
" I don't want to hear it Sirius." Remus murmured through the door. He was slumped on the floor of the room they had enchanted for his transformations, arms wrapped around himself in pain. It would be his first transformation alone in six years. Sirius continued to bang on the door.  
" God Moony, open up!" Remus dug his sharpening nails into his thighs as Sirius' voice broke. His ears could hear the torn rhythm of Sirius' breathing. He was crying. " I have to go, but I have to see you first! Let me in! Please let me in! Let me in!"  
" Not tonight Padfoot. Not tonight."  
" I'm going to lose you." It was a whimper, a whisper, a soft sobbing sigh. Remus was silent. Maybe? No? Never? If he didn't speak?  
" Padfoot?"  
Sirius was gone again.  
  
It was stuck to the ice box when he drug his aching body into the kitchen, hopping the truth had become a transformtion induced nightmare. Massi would make coffee and Sirius would be loading his with more sugar then the human body can take and it would all be alright.  
There was no sugary coffee and sweet good mornings. Just a sad scrawl on parchment on the ice box.  
  
I had to go. You're empty without her, you're empty with me. I'm killing you. Maybe what i do tonight can make it right. Maybe we can stop sleeping with ghosts and sleep with eachother again.  
  
Now and forever  
  
Whenever I'm weary from battles that rage in my head  
You make sense of madness when my sanity hangs by a thread  
I lose my way but still you seem to understand  
Now and forever I will be your man  
  
Sometimes I just hold you, too caught up in me to see  
I'm holding a fortune that Heaven has given to me  
I'll try to show you each and every way I can  
Now and forever I will be your man  
  
Now I can rest my worries and always be sure  
That I won't be alone anymore  
If I only knew you were here all this time  
All this time  
  
Until the day the ocean doesn't touch the sand  
Now and forever I will be your man  
  
We'll make it right again.  
Sirius  
  
Remus stared at the writing again and again.   
What I do tonight.  
What did he do last night? A shiver of fear ran up his spine. He stood and forced his aching muscles to run through the flat.  
" Padfoot!" He wasn't there. He knew he wouldn't be there. " God don't let him be dead. If they're both dead, let me be dead too. Don't let him be dead." A feeling of unnatural dread crept along his spine as he passed the front door. Slowly he opened the door. On the stoop was the Daily Prophet and on the front page were the remains of 41 Crofters lane, Godric Hollow. Beside it was a picture of Sirius, his face haggard, a lost, brave front set on it.  
The paper fell from his hands.  
  
We'll make it right again, what I do tonight, now and forever.  



End file.
